Selfish Sacrifice
by Mitsuko Soma
Summary: This story follows Yayoi a week after the Orca battle.YayoixAgito - rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Air Gear nor any of the characters in this fic, they're all the work of Oh!Great, so don't sue.

Author's note: This be a two shot (for now)!

Another Author's Note: I know I'm getting out of character for Yayoi, I simply wanted her to roughen up, and more explanation will be given in the second chapter. Also, this is my first fic ever so try not to flame. I'm really trying here.

Selfish Sacrifice

Chapter 1

Couldn't it have been rain or snow, anything else would have felt comforting compared to this _"FREAKIN' HELLISH HEAT!"_ The last thought took a while to settle in, as the brain that had produced it had not yet developed a habit of swearing. Yayoi wiped her forehead with the red flag she was holding and then raised it in the air.

"GO!" - Her voice shook the school playground as two small figures in the distance began making their way towards her. It took them no less than a few seconds to pass her and then a few moments later the sound of a whistle was heard. Yayoi turned around to see her friend Emilie holding the raised hand of a victorious, not to mention incredibly dehydrated, Kazu. The boy made an attempt to speak which resulted in a somewhat dry cough.

"Let's give them a break before the heat has them hospitalized!" - Emilie shouted as she started dragging Kazu and Onigiri towards the shade so generously provided by the schoolhouse.

The other girl just stood there, breathing slowly and looking aimlessly at the building. It had been a week since her "act of bravery" at the fight with Orca, and ever since then she had not had but one night of peaceful sleep. _"I threw myself in front of a loaded gun for him and he doesn't do as much as say thank you!"_ The same line of thoughts was going over and over in her head as she slowly started walking towards the school _"All I wanted from him was to recognize my existence and maybe, just maybe one day to let me call myself his friend."_ She took a bad step and winced at the twist of her ankle. "_Ungrateful little bastard! This team's been like a family to him and all he ever did was use us as a shield, while climbing the stairs to his regalia. But in the end he was the one who got played, now he depends on Kogarutsumaru because he'll never be able to make it without the support of at least one other king. His power needs to be tamed and centered otherwise he'll soon lose something more valuable than the title of Fang King."_

Yayoi was now standing close to a group of teenagers among which one was particularly noisy.

"Ikki-kun, don't drink all of the soda, I'm thirsty too!" –a small boy with dark blue hair pleaded.

"What's going on?" – Yayoi asked the nearby sitting Buccha.

"Ikki just self proclaimed himself Soda King. Oh, well it's Crow, so he'll let us have some eventually, when his stomach starts hurting from drinking too much of it."

Yayoi analyzed Buccha's statement for about 30 seconds, then walked over to The Soda King and took two bottles right from his hands.

"Give that back woman!" – hissed Ikki.

The girl ignored him as she opened one of the bottles and emptied it in her mouth. For a moment the buzzing of the group had been silenced as she threw the bottle back at the irritated Crow and handed the other to the small boy.

"I need to speak with him…" – the small boy looked at her with worry. – "…please." -she added.

From somewhere came a laugh. She turned around to see what was going on. Kazu was making fun of an abdicated Ikki and Emilie was humoring him.

"Nakshima-san…"

Yayoi turned back around at the mentioning of her name.

"He says he'll speak with you, but not here."

The boy got up and started walking rather quickly towards the inside of the school building.

"Akito! Wait up, I hurt my leg!"

She followed him in a half limping, half walking manner. They entered the building and followed the usual road to their classroom - down the hallway, up the stairs, taking a right turn, the second door on the left. Akito opened the door and waited for Yayoi to enter the room.

"Oh, a real gentleman. You could have at least waited up for me; I told you I hurt my leg." – Yayoi mumbled the comment as she entered the room.

The boy closed the door behind them, took a deep breath and switched the eye patch.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as the last one, don't own any of this. Also this is the second and last part for this fic. Thanks to those who reviewed and appreciate the pairing. I hope that Oh!Great has the green light on for Yayoi/Agito.

Also, I'm not much of a writer as you can see, so this is more like a boost up, for someone else(with more talent) to write for this couple.

Chapter 2

Yayoi didn't know why but somehow she could always tell when she was in the presence of Agito. Even if both eyes looked the same and there was no eye patch, she could still make out the difference. It was as if one was devoid of the emotion the other possessed. She'd never seen Agito smile or laugh, unless of course he was going half berserk, while an 'angry' Akito could only make every female scream with joy like a school girl. They were just this different.

"So what is this about? If you're going all 'I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass, we can still be friends right?' then don't bothe…"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE RUNT!" - Agito's eyes had gone wide at the sight of an infuriated Yayoi. - I risked my life for your sake!

"You were only getting in the way!"

"And you were going to lose the match (not to mention die in the process) if it weren't for my support!"

He choked a laugh at her last statement.

"Support -is that what you call being captured by the opponent who just happens to be as insane as I am!"

"You…" - Yayoi opened her mouth to speak, but found the task rather difficult.

"I'm leaving." – Agito spat out as he turned to open the door.

There was a quick sound of footsteps and the boy felt something gripping at his shirt.

"Let go."

The grip became firmer, this time adding the weight of a body. Agito hissed in annoyance and pushed Yayoi off him.

"I said LET GO!"

He was now looking at her straight in the eyes and to his surprise there were no tears in them. She had changed… well not the whole of her, just something that he couldn't quite place. It was in the eyes, lurking behind dark hazel, making it look calm….empty. He knew this look; he'd seen a million time while looking in a mirror.

"You've been around me a lot – he spoke – so you should know how I feel about crushes and such 'matters of the heart'."

Yayoi did not respond, just kept staring at him.

"Look, I know you have 'feelings' or whatever, but it's not gonna work. Everything you did back then, not just the match, but also the causal activities such as shopping, homework assignments, things of value to mine and Akito's everyday life – it's all the result of a bunch of hormones and your incapability of controlling them. You looked sane back then, so we both agreed to let you tag along, especially since Akito needed a female friend to correspond with, seeing how he is and all… "- Agito shifted a little, feeling uncomfortable with the way this monolog was going.- "We didn't want to hurt your feelings, but after the Orca incident, you seemed to be getting a little obsessed and I don't really want some cookie fan girl to endanger our well being."

"So, that's the reason you were avoiding me? You think I'm going crazy over you?" – said Yayoi with a sarcastic tone.

"Actually, I'm positive that you've already gone nuts and there's no way I'm letting you near this body in your current state of mind."

Yayoi laughed, then grabbed Agito by the shoulders and covered his mouth with hers. He immediately caught her by the hands with the idea of pushing her away, but was shocked when he realized what was happening. She wasn't kissing him, she was breathing in his mouth! Agito was now staring at the girl wide eyed, just like Lind had done back then. He wasn't quite sure of how to react now, everything else he could handle, but this was…

If someone had been sitting right next to them he'd see a stunned young boy, who obviously lacked education in the area, and a reckless young girl who seemed not to care at all. The boy stared for a second or two, then feeling the need to act up, closed his eyes and made a movement, shifting his head to the left and slowly moving his lips against the girl's.

Yayoi put her right hand at the back of his head, trying to make him feel more comfortable, since he didn't have even the mildest of ideas on what to do. He had the whole 'stick your tong in her mouth and twirl it around" bit covered, but was still missing on the "pleasure" part. "_Oh well… better make this worth it_" and with this thought she took charge - starting off easy, by slowly breaking the first kiss into many small ones and then putting them back together into a decent French kiss.

The girl opened her eyes a bit, to check how he was taking this. "_Cute, he's blushing…_"

They did this for a while turning one kiss into an entire making out session until eventually Agito regained some sense and broke apart. There was a thin line of saliva making a path from her mouth to his. He wiped it clean from his lips and tried to steady his breathing.

"Fuck" he said, more of a habit than something else.

"Could do that too you know"

Agito backed away from Yayoi, mainly because of her last statement.

"Seeing that you'll need some time to recover…" – she began – "…I'd like to make a few things clear"

Agito nodded in agreement.

"I'm what you'd call an average person. Nothing much of a mind or body, I do well at the tasks before me and this has all been ok for the most part of my life. But after becoming a part of the Kogarutsumaru I realized that in the AT world average is equal to insignificant. It was fun at first, the training, the matches, goofing off with Ikki and the gang, and of course spending time with you, became more pleasant with each day. Then things started to get serious, as this team began to climb the latter, I became more and more useless. It was then that I realized how there are billions of people who could do the things I do, so I decided that if I want to stay with you all, I'd have to change." – She stopped for a moment and looked at Agito. He was now calm and looking at her with expectation.

"What I did back at the fight with Orca, I did mostly for myself -letting him crack the shell I have been building my entire life, removing all sense of security and letting adrenaline take control. Heck, if you didn't save me back then, I'd have died happy!"

Yayoi smiled at him and moved to exit the room.

"Thank you." – came a voice from behind her.

"You're welcome."

She opened the door, but then suddenly turned around and hit her forehead with her hand.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You'd have to get sensei to help with the training I'm joining Toul Tool To, starting tomorrow."

Agito raised a brow "Gonna be a witch?"

"Your witch, if you let me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm feeling like writing a lemon now.


End file.
